Then and Now
by Octoballs
Summary: FOR LADY RYOU! Missy and Bam split out of unhappiness. Bam stayed with Jukka and learned something new about himself. Now, he's been married for 14 years and has 15 yr old twins. He thinks back to the good ol' days. Warnings/Disclaimer inside!


DISCLAIMER:I don't own Bam or Jukka. I really don't If I did, I'd never let them come out and go on TV or see people..hell, I'd keep them for my own use. Don't tell. Shh. I don't own any other celebrities (such as Iero...I own his(made up) wife and kids though...HAH)

Warning(s): Sex, drugs, rock and roll. Yaoi(maleXmale),Het(maleXfemale). Self harm. BDSM.

Pairings:JukkaxBam, Eileenx?, Jussix?

Misc:This is for Lady Ryou! Thank you so much for reading and requesting, it means a lot to me. I really hope you like this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I had to come get you because of this.." Bam scowled at the fifteen-year-old girl in the passenger seat.

"Sorry." She replied, no real apology in the statement.

"No, I had to come get you because you're letting your ass hang out of your shorts." He huffed, "you shouldn't be missing school!"

"Then you should have refused." She replied smartly. "You didn't _have_ to come get me."

Bam didn't have a comeback. Eileen was extremely difficult with him.

"Well," the man sighed, "you're the one telling your dad why you were sent home..._again._" Eileen's brown neko ears laid back, a frown on her face. She turned away from her 'mother'.

xXx FLASH . . . BACK xXx

"Thanks for letting my crash here," Bam smiled, feeling his near-black feline tail curl as it hid in his baggy pant leg,"hotels are really expensive these days."

"No worries man," Jukka shook out his hair,"she was a bitch anyways."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Bam chuckled.

"Well.."Juuka sat in the black leather chair,"I didn't wanna ruin anything."

"You would have saved me a shit-ton of money," the brunette pointed out,"I wouldn't have wasted so much on that wedding."

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine," Bam quickly said, "don't be so hard on yourself." He felt his heartstrings pull when Jukka's cheerful face fell.

"Right, right,"Jukka shook his head, "my bad." He pulled a smile on.

"So," Bam smiled, "I've been on like seven planes and I stink."

"You know where the shower is."

With no second thought, the brunette headed for the shower, heart and pants tight.

Jukka had caught sight of the unmistakable bulge in the front of Brandon's pants. He bit his lip and felt his own pants tighten.

Bam exited the shower with a towel around his waist, trekking down the stairs to grab his bag. He was expecting the Dudeson to remain on the couch, but he wasn't expecting him to be looking Bam over with hunger, or to have his dick standing out.

"Uh..."Jukka tried to hide his blatent erection, knowing it was too late anyway. "Hey."

"Hey." Bam felt his own peen stretch out in response to looking at Jukka's. An idea came to him soon, a grin showing that. The wet man dropped his towel, showing off the damp tail.

"How long have you had that...or the ears for that matter?" Jukka's blue eyes weren't staring at the _extra_ appendages though.

"Forever." Bam planted his naked body on top of the Finn's clothed one, a groan passed his lips as said Finn's erection pressed to his.

"Ngh...oh." Jukka looked up into the other man's blue eyes.

"Yeah," Brandon's hands wandered the Finn's chest, slowly pulling off the black tee. Jukka was gorgeous!-Tanned and smooth, a vast contrast from his own torso.

Bam was pale, compared to the other man, anyway. He had a returning happy-trail that he'd shaved off for Missy and his light skin was inked to hell. Jukka bit his lip, his cock straining even more in his fitted jeans.

"Bam.."

"I know.." the American slowly undid the Finn's pants, reaching in to stroke him,"I want you t-

XxXx R E A L I T Y XxXx

"OH MY GOD!"

Bam's head jerked off the pillow as he heard his son scream from a room. Quick to his feet, Bam searched for the goth teen.

"Jussi?" He called worrily, coming into the boy's room.

"Yeah?" Jussi swiveled the desk chair to look at his 'mother'.

"You screamed..."Bam laid a hand on his heart to calm it,"what for?"

"This." Jussi pulled back the chair and pointed at his computer screen, where Dani Filth sang on the video. "Dude,it's Fingers. I've been looking for this video FOREVER."

Brandon laughed a little, exiting the room. Kids these days.

Mr. Mom started on dinner, thinking about his delicious, Finnish baby-daddy. God, he was so good. Just perfect in every aspect. Brought home the bacon, was a great father and he was exquisite in the bed. Rumors were true about Jukka having "a small child's arm" between his legs. Bam knew that much, at least.

Oh..wonderful. Bam was now blessed with a boner. Thank God he wore very loose pants these days.

"Mom, I'm going over to Jason's," Eileen smiled as she proceeded in pulling her shoes on. "His mom'll be here soon."

Bam really didn't like his daughter's boyfriend. Really, really didn't. The kid was a total dick and he drank.

Jason Iero, Frankie's kid, was not the guy Bam wanted his daughter hanging around with. Sure, Hailee and Frank were wonderful people, but their son didn't receive the trait.

"Be back around TEN."

"'Kay bye!" Bam watched Eileen cut across the lawn and to the nice black corvette the Iero's owned. He gave a little wave in response to Hailee's salutations.

Presumably to be cute, Eileen stuck her head out the window, "bye mom! Love you!"

"Behave!" Bam went back inside, continuing to make the family meal. His memories continued as he absently stirred spaghetti noodles.

XxXx F L A S H B A C K XxXx

"I want you too.." Bam wrapped his hand around Jukka's half-erect penis, slowly running his hand up. The brunette realized that this huge appendage might not fit.

"What's with the face?" Jukka almost moaned under Bam's slow strokes, "you look scared or something."

"I don't know if you're gonna fit.." Brandon blushed, suddenly self-conscious about his own boner.

Jukka grinned, pressing his lips to Bam's,"don't worry,"he assured,"it'll fit."

"You aren't even totally hard..."Bam pouted,"how are you so sure?"

"Well.."Jukka looked up, as though innocently in thought, "maybe you can get me ready..." he pushed his hips up invitingly, suggestively.

Bam flushed completely red, "I've never.."

"Come on," Jukka insisted, "you've _gotten_ head before, _giving_ head is easy."

"Maybe you should show me.." Bam smirked at him.

Jukka took the invitation immediately, switching positions until Bam was seated on the couch and he was knelt between the brunette's legs.

The next thing Mr. Margera knew, Jukka's mouth swallowed him up, his head slowly bobbing on him. The sensations with the head-bob and tongue-swirl were driving Bam mad.

"Oh...oh, God.." Bam bit his lip, hands snaking into the blond tresses,"Jukka...don't stop.." pleasure flooded Bam's head, his brain started swimming.

The blond took the blowjob to a new level, allowing Bam to slip into his throat. This was new for both of them.

"Fuck!" Bam pushed Jukka's head down, starting to bob it again.

Jukka concentrated on breathing through the returning pubes and running his tongue all over Bam while he was bobbed.

Bam felt his release coming faster, he almost came undone, the heat tightened in his stomach and he began to shake.

"Jukka! I'm co-

XxXx R E A L I T Y XxXx

"Mom!" Jussi snapped him out of his thoughts, pushing Bam otu of the way to turn the stove off and start up the smoke fan.

"Wha?"

"Jesus man," Jussi frowned, "so much for a home cooked meal.." He opened windows to prevent the activation of smoke detectors.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Bam apologized quickly, realizing he'd turned dinner into a boiling pot of death. "I'll call your dad and have him pick up some takeout or something.." Brandon, sulkily, went for his cellphone and called his husband.

"Balls and wieners!" Jukka laughed as he answered the phone,"haha, what's up?"

"Ha ha.." Bam tried to seem amused,"can you pick up something for dinner?"

"Burned it?"

"Try a boiling pot of death."

"How do you do that?"

"Thinking about your sexy husband and thinking about what you're gonna do with him tonight." Brandon said a little huskily.

"Oh.."Jukka grinned to himself,"so I'll be home after I get pizza or something." Then, he added softly, "I love you."

"I love you too.." Bam felt his heart melt, having a weakness for Jukka's soft words, with the kicker of the Finnish accent.

Jussi cleaned up the kitchen, frowning at his 'mother' as he entered the living room to watch TV.

It was boring throughout dinner, even with Jukka there.

_Oh well,_Bam thought,_ tonight should be interesting._


End file.
